


False Heros And Branded Traitors.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2922941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall of the Pookan home world had been hectic. Reports scattered, nothing for sure. The last light should have been transported by the Golden General Kozmotis Pitchner or the Bunnymunds, but one was last seen defending the prison and the other no where to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cowards Live And Traitors Lie.

_“This is a galactic announcement. The Fearlings, Dream Pirates, and Darkness are free. --- betrayed us. All planets are to begin evac----. --pete –vac--- . All Soldiers and --- body men and women on all planets--- report ---armys_.” Sirens began blaring across the city’s and fields all over the world. People screaming and yelling as they ran to the bunkers and evacuation zones.

“Everyone! Get to safety! Follow the guides and stick together! Do not stray from your guards!” A voice shouted, trying to guide the people as quickly as he could. The darkness over the planet beginning to spread, blotting out the sky and sun making it harder to see. I unholster my scythe from my back and push some magic in to it. The crystal blade glowing a bright green in the dark.

“Commander Falion!” A voice shouted from behind “Commander! I have grave news!”

“What is it soldier?” Falion quickly turns to face the shorter Pooka, his fur and armor, if the make shift thing could be called that, in disarray no doubt from running.

“The Lunafs castle is under attack by the Fearlings! The royal family is attempting to flee with their child but things aren’t looking good. The First Light is being taken off world but its being kept secret by who, no doubt the Golden General or the Bunnymunds being the ones to take it, reports are still broken apart when it comes to who let the Fearlings out. I think-” but the man is cut off as a dark arrow pierces his throat and he drops to the ground like a rock.

“Get to cover! The Fearlings are here!” Falion shout as he rushes back, the turrets automatically setting up a barrier to keep anyone from crossing in to the safe zone. The shouting and yelling of children and family’s trapped on the other side as the Fearlings draw closer. It gets even worse when the sounds of the dying reach his ears. He folds them down to try and mute the sound, it doesnt help. He cant bring himself to look back. As he enters the bunker he orders the men to start loading the ships, telling them to use the First Light to guide them and to warp to the location. Quickly he boards a small empty pod and sets the coordinates. The radio feed is buzzing with orders and reports and yelling.

“No one can find the Bunnymunds! The First Light is already gone! We cant get in touch with General Kozmotis, he was defending-” He cant listen any longer and switch off the com.

“All passengers prepare for launch, warp jump may be uncomfortable for some.” A voice over a loud speaker says. The ships begin to position themselves in the launch position.

“Prepare for launch in 3” Warning signals and alarms flair as the barrier keeping the Fearlings out of the safe zone fails.

“2” The sound of those still not boarded on to their ships screaming in agony as they are ripped apart by the Fearlings.

“1” Tears stream down his face. He couldn’t save everyone, So many people dying, but some of us will make it out, and hopefully others from the other zones and planets make it out as well. He feels like a cowered.

“Launch” The pod shudders as the engines ignites and thrusts quickly push the pod up in to the air. Hitting a few switches in the pod and a video feed of the other ships comes up. Just in time to see two of the 4 ships burst in to flame and plummet. His heart sinks as he flips on the com.

“Whats happening! Report!” Falion shouts.

“The Dream Pirates got in to the ship! They're messing with the engines, we have soldiers trying to take care of-!” a loud explosion cuts him off and the sound of fire and screams fills his ears before the com cuts off. Quickly he looks at the video feed again and watches in horror as the third ship bursts in to flames as well and careens in to the last ship sending it down as well.

“No! No no no!” He shout panicking. “Come in! Can anyone here me!” Nothing but silence fills the radio. Falion begins to panic as space begins to bend around the ship and the warp systems kick in. What if they're in here as well. What if-. The thought is cut off as an explosion behind him signals his death as the ship jumps to warp. His last thoughts before he blacks out are that we had been betrayed. The Bunnymunds betrayed us and he knew no more.

-4.5 Billion years later-

“Blast those Guardians! If Jack Frost hadn’t shown himself they would have all been under...now I'm forced to wait in the shadows again.” Pitch growled to himself. Fifteen years after that failed coup and hes only just up to snuff to walk around outside of his lair. “Worse yet the rabbit and block of ice are stewing ingredients!” He shuddered in disgust at the mere thought of it and stopped his musings there. “No use for it, The fear in the area is too low for me to feed properly. Another hungry night...” Pitch scowls up at the moon, considering his options for a moment, before something in the sky caught his eye. “A falling star? No, the shape isn't right for it. It feels like magic. Magic I have not felt since the Golden Age.” More exactly. Pookan magic used to travel time in emergency. Quickly he melted in to the shadows as he noticed what was more than likely the pod falling in his general area. Not much longer did the pod strike the ground did it open, a Pooka with coffee brown fur and markings like kudzu vines, crawling out of the burning wreckage gasping for breath. “A Pooka? Still alive? But how?” Distracted by his fury he hadn’t notice the words slip past his tongue.

“G-general Kozmotis?” The Pooka gasped.

Pitch clenched his jaw so hard at the name the muscles in it began to twitch.

“And who might you be Pooka? I thought your kind dead, save for Bunnymund.” He spat the last word as if it were a curse. He heard the other hiss at the name as well.

“Those-those traitors are still alive!?” he wheezes. Traitor? That's a new one, maybe he could use this.

“I'm afraid only one of them still lives. One E.Aster Bunnymund to be exact. He's managed to convince the Lunafs and his new company that I am the traitor. Because of him and his family I nearly lost myself to the Fearlings. The First Light managed to dispel them but....let just say it came with its draw backs.” The Pooka tried to stand, Pitch only just noticing the he carried a crystal scythe with him as he used to to try and prop himself up.

“I'll destroy him. Avenge us all! I- I'll-!” He doesn’t finish the sentence. His wounds finally catching up to him as he collapses on the ground. Pitch stares at the Pooka a moment longer before a cruel twisted smile spreads across his features.

“Yes, I do think I can use this.” He laughs darkly to himself as he summons his shadows to take him and the Pooka back to his lair. He had a Pooka to heal, and then, and then he could start forging a plan to crush that pathetic rabbit and the other guardians once and for all.

 


	2. Worm Your Way In.

He felt at peace. Was he dead? Was it over? The fear, the pain. As his mind began clear he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, stone walls rising high above with stairs leading to nowhere and everywhere at once. Slowly he turns his head to get a better look around, noting that cages hung from the ceiling and a strange sphere with lights on it stood in the center (or what he assumed was) of the room. Slowly he began testing his limbs. Slight twinges of pain stung him as he tested them but nothing seemed to be missing or permanently damaged.

“Oh? Awake are you, and here I thought you would sleep longer. What with wounds as grave as yours.” Startled by the voice, Falion quickly tried to push himself off the ground and immediately regretted it.

“Now now. You don’t want to re open your wounds do you? It was already hard enough to heal them and keep them from infection let alone closing them. Now relax. You are in safe company after all.” Falion hunched his shoulders forward protectively as he tried to hold his torso tightly. Everything hurt. His bones, his organs, hell even the roots of his fur felt awful. Slowly, as to not hurt himself again, he looked around for the source of the voice. He remembered it from...before? A dream? He wasn’t sure. He spotted a figure close to the sphere and saw it drawing closer to him.

“General Pitchiner.” Falion lowly rasped. Throat dry and sore from lack of water and exhaustion. Pitchiner paused a moment, some emotion shadowing his eyes a moment before it quickly faded.

“Yes, you know of me but that shouldn’t come as a surprise. Tell me Pooka, what are you called?” Pitchiner offered a hand to Falion who quickly took it and stood up.

“My name is Falion, and let me tell you sir it is a great honor to meet the Lord High General of the Galaxies and Great Golden Gen-”

“Enough!” The other man shouted, causing Falion to flinch back in surprise. Pitchner glared a moment before sighing and running a hand down his face. “I am sorry, I never much cared for titles or such praise. Please, just call me Pitch. I'm sure we will become close friends and comrades in the days to come. Tell me, what exactly do you remember? From what I told you the other day and from before your crash?” The Pooka swallowed thickly at the mere thought.

“I- everything was a mess. Reports broken and scattered. Some saying that you or the Bunnymunds would carry the First Light to safety, but you had last been seen near the prison and the Bunnymunds had disappeared and so had the light. Most of us thought you would have it. Who better to protect it right?” Falion chuckled softly before sobering. “But in the end everything gone, and I just know the Bunnymunds stole the light to save themselves.” He growled darkly. He felt a fury deep in him like he had never felt before at the mere thought of the other Pooka. He wanted revenge, he wanted justice, and he would get it even if it killed him.

“You have a strong hate for him I see.” Falion nodded.

“I pledge my service to you Pitch, in order to avenge our fallen friends and loved ones. Even if it costs me my life.” Pitch smiled warmly at the Pooka and placed a reasuring hand on the others shoulder.

“My friend, we will right the wrongs of the past and forge a better future for us all. Now come. I have much to tell you.” Pitch inwardly crowed his victory. No need to corrupt some one who was more than willing to work with him. All he needed was to say the right words and play with the right emotions and he would have the undying loyalty of this Pooka. He would use him for his ends, and when he had what he wanted. He would finish the extermination of the pesky race once and for all.

-Burgess Lake-

“Woo Hoo!” A loud joy filled whoop filled the air as a pail hared boy flew across the wind. “Hellooo Burgess!” Jack shouted, as he flew out to his lake where he could feel the kids having fun. With a flourish he quickly lands on his lake and skates to the shore, just in time to meet Jammy as he ran out of the forest.

“Jack! Jack we found another Easter Bunny!” Jack raised a questioning brow at his young friend.

“Another Easter Bunny? Last I checked we only had one grumpy kangaroo on this planet.” He said with a smirk. Jammy simply hoped around in excitement. Obviously the kid had found something if he was this excited.

“Come on! I'll show you!” With that the boy was off like a shot in to the forest.

“Hey slow down!” Jack called out as he flew off after him. This kid some times. After a moment of running they ran in to a small clearing with his other believers gather around...another Pooka.. “Whoa...” Jack breathed out. “You're...are you a Pooka by chance.” The Pooka looked him over a moment and wow those eyes are blue, the same blue that glaciers turned when you looked at them from under water. His fur a coffee brown and he looked to actually have clothing on. “He wore an open white vest with a sash that looked to be holding a crystal scythe on his back. A strange pendant hung around his neck and seemed to give off a strange magic vibe to it. He looked to be just a bit shorter than Aster. Maybe 5'11 instead of 6'1.

“Yes. These kits tell me that you know another?” The Pooka answered. After a moment of stunned silence and staring at the other with a slack jawed expression, Jack shook himself out of his stupor and nodded.

“Uh, yeah I do. Oh! I'm guessing you wanna meet him right? Let me just...” Quickly Jack tapped his staff in a pattern of thumps. More specific the thump that he was only supposed to use for emergency. He felt this was as good a reason to use that thump. “There, just give him a moment to get here. So uh...who are you?”

“My name is Falion. The kits tell me you're name is Jack Frost?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yup. Thats me. Snowball master, fun time maker and best ice carver this side of the hemisphere.” Jack thought a moment before laughing and adding. “Dont tell Santa I said that by the way. He'd be trying to one up me for sure. Not that it would happen. But ya know.” Falion simply laughed and shook his head.

“Well, I don’t know who this Santa is so, you dont have to worry about me telling him that.” The two talked like that for a moment. Playing with the children as well before a hole opened up in the ground and an unhappy looking bunny came hopping out.

“Jack! Whats wrong whats happened!” Aster shouted as he ran over to where he was standing with the kids. Falion was behind where Bunny had hopped out of and was giving him the strangest look. The kids, the little devils they were, clambered over to bunny and began asking him to play with them. “Jack if you used that thump to try and get me to play with the kids that’s not funny. Do ya have any idea how worried I got? I almost had North and the other come!” Bunny went on his tangent a bit longer before Falion cleared his throat to get Bunnys attention. And of course, Bunny pulls his boomerangs out and gets in a ready stance. Before he dropped them and began babbling a mile a minute.

“Y-you're-but they're all-but here you are-I don't-how are you-why are you-why now? Where were you hiding? Are there others? Did anymore make it off world? You have to tell me!” At this point he had to pull Aster away from the other Pooka because he had grabbed hold of the other and had begun to shake him. Violently.

“Hey come on Bunny, just let the man go and I'm sure he could answer your questions.” He shot a worried look over to Falion, as if asking if he could. He seemed to understand and nodded his agreement.

“I will answer any question you may have, but maybe we should talk about this in privet so you can gather your thoughts...Bunny?” Aster nodded and quickly tapped another hole open.

“Yeah I'll let you in to the warren, and I'm sorry about the whole...thing just now.” Falion simply laughed and smiled. That seemed to be enough for Aster and he jumped in to the rabbit hole with Jack following quickly. Neither noticing the angry frown that covered his face as he jumped in.


	3. Keep Your Enemy Close.

In what seemed like no time they reached the entrances to the Warren. Falion paused to take in his surroundings.

“Its very....green here.” He said, sounding confused.

“Well...yeah? Why wouldst it be? Wasn't your planet like this as well? Or your citys?” Jack asked.

“No, we had large sprawling citys of metal and electricity. True enough many of our builds had organic integration such as windows that could perform photosynthesis as well as buildings with the capacity to turn the suns light in to energy to power our citys. Largely they're self sufficient. Why would you assume otherwise?” He looked between Jack and Bunnymund before looking around again.

“Well, Bunnys my only real source of reference. As far as he and I knew, he was the last.” Jack glanced a look to Aster, who was still staring amazed at Falion.

“I see. Ah, question for you Jack Frost.” Falion said, turning to look to Jack.

“Uh, sure? What about? And uh, you can call me Jack.” Falion nodded before continuing.

“You call him Bunny, would that be short for Bunnymund?”

“Yeah, it is. Do you two know each other?” Jack turns a questioning look to Aster who manages to shake himself from his shock for a moment to answer.

“No, but my family was well known.” His ears twitched slightly as he heard Falion mutter something that sounded an awful lot like 'that's an understatement' “Wa'cha mean by that?” He asked the other.

“Other than being humble doesn't seem like something a Bunnymund would do? Your family was _the_ most well known family. You name a subject and you could be sure that the Bunnymunds had at least ten of them in each field. Art? Science? Botany? Biology? Math? War? You name it, a Bunnymund was in it.” Falion crossed his arms and sent an irritated glare. Bunnys ears folded back and he rubbed his neck.

“Right, well. I know my family was the most well known...I never really liked how in to everything we were. Its why I tried to stay to two things. The botany and the military training.”

“It sounds to me like you have an issue with Bunnys family.” Jack said more than a tad defensively. Falion glared at Bunny a bit longer before letting out a sigh.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my own envy and shortcomings color my opinions of you Bunnymund. Could we start over?” He offers a weak smile.

“No problems mate.” Bunny answers with a smile of his own. “I know my family wasn't well loved by everyone. I'm just glad you'll look past that.” Falion nods and walks a few steps head.

“So. You had questions?”

“Yes, but not here. We can head to my burrow up ahead and talk over a cuppa. Follow me!” He runs off past the two and startles a shout and laugh out of Jack as he and Falion race to catch up. They run past the coloring river, the occasional googie running around, a few being startled as they run past them. After a shot while they came over a hill with a small cottage overlooking the fields below. The walls stone and the roof made of thatch.

“Here we are, welcome to my home.” Bunny quickly opens the door and ushers them in before following himself. He quickly runs in to the kitchen to start up a the tea.

“So uh, what was that all about?” Jack asks in a low tone, looking over at the other Pooka.

“I knew a lot of Bunnymunds in the academy....Always better than the rest of us, no matter how hard we worked.” He sighed before looking down at Jack. “I'll try not to let it color the way I see him.”

“Try not to let what color how you see who?” Aster called out as he stepped back in to the main room and setting down the tea.

“Nothing important. Now. You had questions?” Falion stepped farther in to the room and sat down on one of the open chairs. Aster nodded his head and sat down on the love seat nearby and glanced over to Jack.

“Join me, love?” Jack happily obliged as he quickly moved to sit in Asters lap. To which Aster smiled and chind him, letting out a contented purr before catching himself. “Ah, sorry...its been a long time...we uh. Erm.” Falion simply gave them an odd look and Jack would have worried if he hadn't shook his head a moment later and laughed.

“You're open about your relationship. I'm sure that's just how things are here. You don't have to worry about hiding it.” Aster sighed and held Jack a bit closer.

“Well, thanks for that mate...but on to my questions. Where have you been hiding? Why choose now to appear? Its been billions of years....I just...resigned myself to being the last but, I'm glad to see I'm not.” Aster shot the other a bright smile.

“I...the last?” Falion asked confused.

“No one else has shown up yet, besides you. Maybe whatever kept you from showing up happened to them?” Falions clenched his hands in to fists.

“No, I think. I remember, the pod I was in was about to make the jump. A fearling had gotten in to the engine and something had gone wrong. I'm guessing life support is the only thing that kept me going all those years in between time and space. Either way, the explosion knocked me out, I figured I had dyed or would die. Didn't expect to crash land on a planet. But, maybe you're right. I only ever saw the small town I tried to help evacuate, maybe other parts of the city escaped. Maybe even before the full brunt had hit.” He picked up one of the cups Aster had set and took a drink before making a face and setting the drink down. “This-erk-This is a...strong drink. What do you call this?” Bunny laughed.

“Red African tea, guess things would taste different than from back home. None of the plants are the same 'sept a few.” He took a drink himself and sighed contently. “It's good to finally have another Pooka around. Even better to know that more of us might still be out someplace. Maybe they'll come here once they can. I waited a few billion years for one Pooka, I can wait a few billion more for another.” He smiled. “Any ways, It's been an exciting day for all of us I'm sure. I can show you the guest room so you can take a kip there for the night. I'll make food in the morning for us as well and I'll show you around and introduce you to our friends.”

“That sounds great. But if its alright with you, I think I'll stay up a bit longer, get my thoughts together and see if I cant get a hang of this tea.” He raised his cup and took another swing and making a face as he passed it down. “Ugh. Might take me some getting used to...” he muttered. Aster simply laughed.

“Take all the time you need mate, your room will be down the hall on the left hand side and if you need us our room is the last room against the far wall. Now come on ice block.” The two said their good nights before leaving. Falion watched them disappear in to the room before turning away and scowling.

“Yes...good night indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow build guys, promise to try and move things a long soon!


	4. (Intermision) This is what Falion looks like

<http://d.facdn.net/art/quirachen/1407265286/1407265286.quirachen_bunny_post.jpg>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that might enjoy seeing what Falion looks like. Art is done by Quirachen! http://www.furaffinity.net/view/14184093/ this is the link to the picture if it isnt loading for you.


	5. Startled Rabbit

_The screaming. It wouldn't stop. So many people dead. The body's everywhere. Piled as high as mountains. Fires, Fearlings, darkness. He had to run, had to get out. Need to get away noplacesafenoplacesafe_

_“ **You'll die along with them**.” An oily voice whispers in his ear. “ **All your scrambling will be for nothing. I'm going to enjoy seeing you die**.” A sharp pain in his abdomen causes him to scream in pain. He looks down and sees claws ripping him apart from the inside out._

_“N-no! Please I'm begging you! I don't want to die!” The pain slowed to an agonizing crawl. Each twitch of the fingers like a fire that burned as hot as a star, so searing his vision goes white._

_“ **Beg? Hahah! Yes! I do so love when they beg, it makes things so much more fun. Now. Beg**!” The voice shouted._

_“Argh! No please just stop!” The claws push farther out, his blood a tainted black as it spilled on to the ground. He feels something press against his face. No more, no! He reaches for the knife hidden in his vest and grabs the creature touching his face and presses the blade to its throat._

“Whoa! Hey sorry!” What? He takes a moment to collect himself. That voice. “It looked like you were having a nightmare, so I thought I'd wake you up, it's okay dude just put the pointy stick away okay?” The dream begins to lose its hold on his mind. He slowly opened his eyes and focus on the one in front of him. Ah. Jack Frost. He let the man go and place the blade back in to his vest.

“Ah, I'm sorry.” Falion says embarrassed.

“Jack! Whats wrong? I heard shouting.” Asters voice came from the entrance of the guest room, startling the two of them.

“Oh, sorry Bunny. Didn't mean to scare you like that. Falion looked like he was having a nightmare so I thought I'd try and wake him up. Guess it wasn't my brightest idea. He kinda drew a dagger on me. Must of been a really bad nightmare.” Bunny was immediately next to Jack looking him over.

“Are ya alright? He didn't hurt ya did he?”

“I'm fine Bunny!” Jack protest as he pushed the other away. “It felt like he wasn't really pressing all too hard on the blade.”

“I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble Bunnymund. But you don't have to worry. It's a Moonlight Dagger, you know they don't hurt anything other than Fearlings.” Falion cut in. Bunny calms down a bit on hearing this.

“S'alright. No one got hurt so...Lets just go and get a bit of tucker yeah?” The three quickly make their way the dining area, Aster making a light salad quickly, idly talking to the two of them. They finish quickly and begin to head out when a portal pops up outside with a loud boom startling Falion in to action. He quickly grabs his scythe he had left next to the door, the crystal blade glowing a faint green as it began to seep a strange green smoke as he rushed outside.

“Falion wait!” Aster shouted. The next thing he knew they heard the sounds of battle and North yelling for help. Jack and Aster run out quickly only to be greeted by the sight of North flying in the air and hitting the ground hard.

“Bunny!? What is meaning of this? I-” But North couldn't finish what he wanted to say as he quickly stood to block the scythe blade that would have cut his head off. “Bunny! Speak to other Bunny and tell him I am friend!”

“Falion it's alright he's our-” A loud battle cry cuts Aster off and the next moment Tooth comes flying in and tackles Falion on to the ground before she lifts off again, the sound of her wings an angry flurry. Falion quickly stood up and planted the butt of his scythe on the ground, the blade began to glow a brilliant green as more smoke spilled from it thicker as it surround him. Everyone backed away from the smoke. Tooth hovering above to keep an eye out.

“Bunny! Whats going on? Why is he attacking us?” Tooth called out.

“It was the sound of the portal! You startled him and he might be having a flash back of a fight with some Fearlings! Wheres Sandy? We have to knock him out!” A green arrow of light shoots out of the smoke a moment later, Tooth narrowly avoiding it. After another moment more begin to come out of the fog. Tooth expertly dodges but a single shot clips one of her wings causing her to fall from the sky.

“Tooth!” The others shout just as a carpet of golden sand catches her and moves her out of reach. Sandy waves at them from the carpet and frowns down at the smoke, a golden question mark above his head.

“Sandy! Can you make anything to clear the smoke?” North shouts out. Sandy nods and forms a large fan out of his sand, placing it in front of the others and blowing the fog away to reveal Falion bracing himself against the wind.

“Keep it up Sandy! Jack! Bind him to the ground, Bunny knock his weapon out of his hand!” North orders. The two nod and jump in to the fray Jack quickly sending bursts of frost and freezing the other Pookas legs to the ground. Aster tosses a boomerang at Falions hands to disarm him, they hit with a resounding thwack causing the other male to curse and drop his weapon. On cue North tackles the Pooka to the ground and binds his arms behind his back. “Sandy knock him out!” North struggled to keep his hold on the Pooka as Sandy flew down and hit him with a ball of dream sand. After a few more moments of struggling Falion fell limp against North. “Now...” North sighed. “Care to explain, Bunny? Who is other bunny and why did he want my head?” Aster growls and stalks over to North.

“And would you tell me why in the blazing hell you used a snow globe to get in to my warren!? How many times do I tell you to not do that! Honestly you complained the two times I did it in your workshop but waltzing in and out of my warren with your stupid portals is hunky dory right!? Because of you and the sound of the stupid portal you sent him back in to a flashback! Finally to answer your question he's a Pooka that just recently came to earth and we were about to go to you at the pole! If you needed me so bad you could have sent a message or set off the Aurora!” Aster is seething now, barely containing his fury as he shows his teeth. North stepped back from the other Pooka and raised his hands in a placating manner.

“Ah. Sorry Bunny. I will no longer use snow globes to enter warren.”

“What was so important that you needed to pop in here like that.” Aster says calming down.

“My girls have been seeing weird shadows in the outskirts of a town out in Europe. We came to get you so we could scout the area. The children there have been saying something about a holy beast? I'm not sure.” Tooth answered, stepping between the two.

“You could have sent the aurora out then. Easters over and after so many times doing it, some one finally learned to not do it so close to Easter.” Aster sent a disgruntled look to North who only smiled sheepishly and cleared his throat. “Either way, we can go when Falion wakes up. In the mean time I'll fill you guys in on whats going on with him.” Aster moves to lift Falion off the ground, Jack moving to help and they drag him back inside to lay him down in the guest room. Falion sighed happily as the others left the room, a dream of sunny days and laying around played above his head.


End file.
